Lost in a Fog
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Sequel to "Roses". Tawni learns a terrible secret that Chad is hiding from Sonny, and blackmails him with it--seeking revenge for what he did. CHECK OUT PREQUEL FIRST!
1. Secrets

**Hey guys, it's me, BB903, and I'm back with a sequel! The original story is called "Roses", which was basically a quick one-shot. So anyway, I am here to tell you guys that this is the sequel, and if you haven't read "Roses", I recommend you do or else this story will make absolutely NO SENSE AT ALL!!! :D **

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC**

**Dedication: To Mitch—thanks for the inspiration for LOADS OF STORIES!!! :D**

"_Hey Portlyn, have you seen Chad?" Tawni asked Portlyn, who was fumbling through an Ok! magazine. _

"_Yeah, he's over there talking to Sunny and Rainy, or Sunny and Cloudy—or, IDK their names, but he's over there talking to them!" Portlyn pointed to the other side of the set. _

"_Okey dokey, thanks Portlyn!" Tawni waved to her sometimes-friend and walked over to her sometimes-friend Chad Dylan Cooper._

_She was about to turn a corner when she heard Chad and his other two_ Mackenzie Falls _cast mates talking intently and secretly about something. She hid behind the wall, opening her ears as wide as she could._

"… _I don't know you guys. Now that Sonny and I are together, I might just break up with her. I'm not sure the feelings are there," Chad's voice said._

"_Well, why are you breaking up with her?" one guy said._

"_Because some other people in this studio, not just the Mack Falls group, but also the other lame-o shows from the Condor Studios say that I am getting a bad rep for dating a Random! Even my cousin Denise, called me the other day and said she thinks so too!" Chad continued._

"_Dude, I don't know—that Sonny chick is _hot! _She's prob'ly the prettiest girl in the whole studio! Well, except for maybe that blonde babe… but you know!" Another one cried. Tawni insecurely tucked her blonde locks behind her ear._

"_I don't know, I think I'll just leave 'er. Don't tell anyone though, okay?" Tawni didn't get to hear the rest because she ran and ran back to her dressing room._

I sat in my dressing room, reflecting upon the memory. Could I do it? Could I tell Chad was just using her and was going to dump her for his _reputation? _Of course I could. I was Tawni Hart. And Chad Dylan Cooper ruined my chances at love before I even _had _a chance. And he, was going to pay.

* * * *

Sonny's POV

It was weird—she was almost in a trance. She got up once to go to the bathroom, but otherwise, she didn't bother to drink or eat, no. Tawni just sat there staring at herself in her mirror, not looking at anything in particular, just sort of… _staring._

"Tawni, Tawni, are you all right?" I asked her every few minutes or so. She wouldn't reply. It was sort of _haunting. _"Tawni, come on. Tawni—Tawni." Silence. She wouldn't speak or eat or drink. Not even to put on her Cocoa-thing lip gloss. Nope. It was very unlike her.

I finally gave up and decided to visit Zora in the heating duct. "Zora?" I called. "Something's wrong with Tawni."

Zora poked her head out of the duct. "Since when is something _not wrong_, with Tawni?" she quipped.

"I mean it Zora. It's strange. Her face is not peppy and she's not even _talking_. She's just—_sitting there. _But not admiring her beauty, she looks almost _sad_. Do you still think she's depressed about the whole Nico-thing?"

"Sonny, I've known Tawni longer than you have, and _trust me. _She bounces right back again. And that was _weeks ago_," Zora replied, nonchalantly. "Maybe she had bad bagels or something."

"I'm not sure, Zora," I said. "There's something strange going on. Chad won't answer any of my texts or phone calls, and even when I went down to the Mack Falls studio, they said Chad called in sick, but when I knocked on his dressing room door, no one answered!"

"Its fine—_really_," Zora said. "Now, go and watch some T.V. with Grady and Nico—take your mind off of things." And so like a good little girl I obeyed, and walked into the prop room, eventually forgetting that this whole thing happened.

**Please review!!! :D Tell me what you think!**


	2. Blackmail

**Here's the next chap! :) Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance!**

Chad's POV

I sat at my desk, staring at the letter written on the note card that Tawni had sent me with a basket of shredded red roses.

_This is what you did to my heart. And don't worry, Chad, I WILL tell Sonny what you said. –T_

The roses had wilted long ago, but I kept the note card. Tawni was going to tell Sonny… but she couldn't know… how…

My phone rang, and it read: Miranda. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chad."

"Hey Miranda." I usually loved listening to her slow and sweet voice, but I was too scared and worried to be excited.

"Listen," I could almost picture her perfect fingers wrapping around the cord of the telephone. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to that sushi place tonight. I mean, we haven't really done anything since…" I could hear her swallow. "Anyway, would you?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. "I'd love to."

"Great. See you there, love." And she hung up. I sat there for some time, staring at the phone in my hand, and then eventually put it down.

Tawni was blackmailing me. And she knew everything.

* * *

Tawni's POV

After Sonny and Zora left, I jumped up and grabbed my coat and purse. I was going to go down to Chad's dressing room and apologize. I mean, it wasn't right for me to do any of that, right? I mean, the whole shredded roses thing _was _a little melodramatic…

I walked down to his room to hear voices inside.

"I don't like that one," Chad's voice said. I stopped straight as a post. I should leave, but… I couldn't get my legs to move.

"How about the name Tracy?" a girl's voice came. It definitely was _not _Sonny's hyper and energetic voice. This one was more calming.

"Nah. Some people might mistake her for a boy," Chad replied.

"I know! How about Melissa?" the girl's voice said again.

"Ew," protested Chad.

The girl's voice sounded desperate. "Well you're the father of this freakin' kid, how 'bout _you _think of something?" I couldn't move. Chad… was a father? Then suddenly the door swung open and a beautiful, slender, brunette girl and I were face-to-face. And it wasn't Sonny.

She gave me a look and then stomped off to the elevator. I stood in the doorway, face-to-face with that cheating, liar of a mother fricking… and I couldn't breathe. He stared at me from his couch. Silence.

"H-how much do you know?" he asked me, slowly. And then I ran off. I think that little action answered his question.

_Everything. _

**Short chap, I know, but I'll write more soon, I promise! :) Please REVIEW!!!**


	3. Realization

**Here's the next chap!!! :) Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

"_I think I like Nico," Tawni blurted out to Sonny. Sonny stopped brushing her teeth._

_Sonny sat next to her on the couch, and said, "Hey, he and Chad are good friends. I'll talk to Chad and see if he can talk to Nico one-on-one."

* * *

_

"_Oh, and Nico?" Chad asked, not hesitating. "Do you like Tawni?"_

"_CHAD!" Tawni screamed.

* * *

_

_Tawni Erin Hart does not cry. She does not cry. Get a hold of yourself, Tawni… you don't cry.

* * *

_

_This is what you did to my heart. And don't worry, Chad, I WILL tell Sonny what you said. –T

* * *

_

"_What did the note say?" Sonny demanded to know. _

"_Nothing," Chad nonchalantly said, stuffing the note into his pocket. "Nothing that matters anyway."

* * *

_

"_Because some other people in this studio, not just the Mack Falls group, but also the other lame-o shows from the Condor Studios say that I am getting a bad rep for dating a Random! Even my cousin Denise, called me the other day and said she thinks so too!" Chad continued.

* * *

_

_Tawni was blackmailing me. And she knew everything.

* * *

_

"_Hey Miranda." I usually loved listening to her slow and sweet voice, but I was too scared and worried to be excited.

* * *

_

_The girl's voice sounded desperate. "Well you're the father of this freakin' kid, how 'bout you think of something?" I couldn't move. Chad… was a father? Then suddenly the door swung open and a beautiful, slender, brunette girl and I were face-to-face. And it wasn't Sonny.

* * *

_

"_H-how much do you know?" he asked me, slowly. And then I ran off. I think that little action answered his question. _

Everything.

* * *

**Tawni's POV**

Breathing seemed almost impossible as I sat there in the hallway, between my dressing room and Nico and Grady's. I must've been sitting there awhile because soon Marshall came up to me.

"Tawni," he asked. "Is everything all right?"

I looked up and gave him a faint smile. "Yeah," I replied. "Everything's… _fine_." I forced the words onto my tongue and out of my mouth. Because everything was _not _fine. No matter how much I tried to convince Sonny, she would not believe Chad was a bad person, never less a cheating, lying, player, soon-to-be-father. I remembered the scene that had happened only fifty minutes earlier.

"Sonny, you've got to believe me!" I cried. "You have to _dump_ Chad! He's cheating on you!"

Sonny's face looked enraged—and I'm not even sure that's possible for such a country-girl. "Tawni," she slowly said. "Just because he admitted to Nico that you liked him, does _not _mean you have the right to go and make false accusations about him!"

"But Sonny--,"

"You know what Tawni? I thought you were my friend. I thought you were supposed to support me… but maybe not." And then I ran into the hallway and fell down, crying my heart out into the cheap, scratchy carpet.

So this was where I was sitting, and thinking. Thinking about my friendship with Sonny, about my non-existent love life with Nico… how obsessed I was with myself… what a jerk Chad was… who that Miranda chick was… what if I was making all this up in my head because I was so angry at Chad… and most importantly I couldn't get the scene of Nico dancing, practically chest-to-chest with Portlyn the night Chad betrayed me.

_He was dancing with Portlyn. They were pressed together like sandwich bread and meat, and her perfect brown locks hung down her bare shoulders, setting off her sparkly sapphire blue dress quite nicely. Nico glanced over at me, but then quickly looked at Portlyn, and enveloped her in a kiss. _

I sat there until I heard a familiar voice say, "Tawni, what's wrong?" I looked into a pair of perfect, chocolaty brown eyes.

"Nothing's wrong," I sniffled, wiping my eyes. I must've looked like a wreck; my mascara must've been smeared down and across my face.

Nico put his finger right under my chin and pointed it up to look straight at him. "Tawni, tell me the truth," he pressed, gently.

I opened my mouth, ready to vent all my problems and everything that had happened, but then I remembered his dance with Portlyn—right after Chad had admitted my feelings towards him. My eyes flared with anger and I said, sharply, "Why don't you go flirt with your girlfriend or something? Since when do you care about me?"

And then, as I was running away to I don't know where, but anywhere, I came to a sudden realization.

Chad didn't betray me. Nico did.

**There's the chap! :) Please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
